Moonstone
by OvelhaChone
Summary: *Still trying to improve my summaries* - Victorique is behaving strangely towards Kujo and when he tries to talk to her about that, they end up fighting. Before that happened, he had given her a moonstone and something about a 'magic stone that unite quarreled lovers' was mentioned...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **So today I bring to you...my second fic! xD  
It's a bit longer than the last one (it has 4 chapters) and I hope you like it! Also, I remind you I'm not a native speaker of English so...sorry if there are many mistakes... .**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Moonstone

It was a pleasant summer afternoon. The sun was still shining brightly and the birds' chirp delighted the ears of those who passed by. On those vast fields under a tree laid a girl. Her golden locks swaying as the breeze blew through…

She was surrounded by books of all sorts you can imagine. In front of her laid a thick book, which she leafed through its pages with incredible care, almost like touching a rare treasure. Once in a while, she would hum happily as she picked small flowers to put in her hair. That was the perfect portrait of tranquility.

Not far from there, a slim figure strolled on the dirt road, enjoying the sight around him. Each step taken, leaded him closer to the girl. As soon as he caught glimpse of her, he fastened his pace to reach her, trading the dirt road for a greener grass.

As the girl heard his footsteps, she looked up at his approaching form idly. When he finally got there, he greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello, Victorique!"

"You're late" – stated the girl in an upset tone.

He chuckled at her statement. "You know I have to work" – explained the boy – "But you _also_ know I came as fast as I could"

"Hmpf" – she pouted – "that doesn't change the fact you're late"

"Ok, ok. Sorry" – he apologized as he sat beside her – "This time was for a good reason though"

"A good reason, you say?" – She gave him a curious look.

"Yeah" – said the boy putting a hand in his pocket – "Since, as you said, I was late, I decided to take a shortcut. Well, I didn't know the path very well…"

"I assume you got lost…" – presumed the girl teasingly.

"Er…a bit" – he admitted – "The truth is that the path leaded to a river, a very beautiful one if you ask me, and by its bank I found this…"

He took his hand out of his pocket and with it came a small translucent bluish stone, which he showed to her. When she saw the stone, her emerald eyes acquired a different glim. She was, somehow, amused.

"Adularia?" – asked the girl, interested.

"Yup" – answered Kujo – "Moonstone"

The girl extended her hands like a child, as if asking for him to give it to her. Proud for being able to bring something of her interest, he handed it to her.

"Strange" – said Victorique studying the stone carefully – "You are not supposed to find this kind of gemstone in this country…"

"Really?" – He asked in surprise.

"Yeah" – she confirmed – "It's mostly found in Asia. In India, for example, it's considered a great wedding gift. Also, it's known as the Traveler's Stone for the said protection it affords, especially at night or in sea voyages"

"Got it!" – Exclaimed the boy snapping his fingers – "Someone may have lost it, possibly a foreign traveler"

"Oh, good deduction. Looks like you're smarter than I thought!" – She teased him – "I commend you"

"Urgh, there you go again with your bantering…" – grumbled the boy as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, the girl smirking.

As he muttered, she seemed mesmerized by the stone. Her irises would grow darker whenever she looked at it.

"Moonstone…" – said Victorique suddenly, interrupting Kujo's muttering – "Passionate love that will fly you to the moon"

Her words caught his attention. He turned his eyes to her and for a moment, felt jealous of the way she looked at it so affectionately. "What do you mean?" – He asked.

"Some believe that the romance of the moon is reflected in this stone. It is said that if those who seek their true love give a moonstone necklace to their lovers when the moon is full, they will always have passion with each other" – explained the girl – "Also, a moonstone was often exchanged between lovers who had quarreled to help bring tranquility and love back to them"

"Do you believe in that?" – asked the boy, bringing his face closer to hers. She looked away from him, her cheeks tinted in pink – "T-That's nonsense!"

He chuckled and then asked – "Do you think that'd work for us? For some reason, you were the first thing on my mind when I found it…"

"Lovers…?" – She whispered to herself. He waited for a reply, but she didn't look back at him nor said anything else. He could barely see her eyes, somewhat lonely eyes…

He sighed and leaned against the tree. Whenever he tried to talk about that she would avoid him. He changed the subject – "You know, when I found the stone I met someone. An old man…he was very small but also very kind…When he saw the moonstone, he smiled brightly and mentioned something about its secrets and-"

"It's just lore, Kujo…" – claimed Victorique, standing up – "Sun is just about to set. We better go home…"

"Er…sure…" – he said as he watched her walk away…

The night had come at last.

Victorique was incredibly quiet. Even during dinner time, the more he tried to talk to her the less she would answer. After they had finished, he turned the radio on in order that he could soften that tense atmosphere.

He sat in the couch, reached for a newspaper and started reading. Now and then, he would look at her small figure leaning on the window's parapet, enjoying the fresh breeze. Millions of thoughts invaded his mind and among them the old man's words. _What if it's true?_ – He wondered. Feeling silly for such thoughts he shook his head and went back to his reading – _As she said, it's just lore…_

As the clock ticked hours away, Kujo could feel that the room was getting colder. The window was still open and Victorique was still there. He stood up and left the room. When he came back, he brought a small blanket with him and approaching her, he placed it over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" – asked the girl, looking up at him.

"Making sure you won't get cold" – he answered.

"I don't need it. Take it off"

"Come on, don't be unreasonable! You-"

"I said take it off! I don't need your worries!" – shouted the girl angrily as she turned to face him.

"I agree that you don't deserve them!" – Replied Kujo raising his voice – "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are _you_ doing this? What do you want from me? Just leave me alone!"

"Leave you alone?! You've spent 14 years of your life alone! I thought that at least now you'd want to feel what is like to have someone with you!"

"Well, you thought wrong!"

"Honestly, what happened to you? When I came back from the war you were like…the most caring person on earth but then in a teacup you've become even worse than you were before!"

His voice was loud and that frightened her, even if she hated to admit it; he had never spoken to her like that. She gritted her teeth. They gazed at each other, the atmosphere was getting heavier and for a minute no one said a word. She tried to say something but was interrupted by him.

"Maybe I should just leave you at once…"

Her eyes widened in shock. This time his voice was lower and she could feel the frustration that echoed from it. She lowered her head and started walking towards her bedroom. Realizing she had nothing else to say and was leaving, he grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back in order to stop her, but…

"Victorique, we're no fin-…"

 _Slapt!_

He felt pain…that wasn't, though, what troubled him the most…she had just slapped his face. He let go of her arm, her body quivering and her breath unsteady. He lifted a hand to touch his aching cheek as he stared bewildered at her. A misty-eyed Victorique glaring at him…

"You're an idiot, Kujo!" – She said in a trembling voice as tears coursed down her cheeks – "I hate you!"

And then she left the room, leaving a petrified Kujo behind. He watched her as she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door crying.

"Victorique…" – he uttered under his breath. When reality finally hit him, he let himself fall in the couch with hands over his head, his heart beating painfully… _What have I just done?_

In her bedroom, Victorique was lying in her bed crying continuously. In one of her hands was the moonstone, which she held tightly as if it'd take away her suffering. She cried and cried…

Eventually, she would drift off and so would the boy. Little did they know that that night, someone had a special surprise for one of them…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Kujo's memories

 _Earlier that day…_

"Victorique would love this…!" – Said the boy to himself as he picked up a small stone from the river's bank – "Looks like a gemstone…just like her eyes"

"What a treasure you got there!" – said someone out of nowhere.

Kujo jolted in surprise and turned around to find the source of the voice…before him stood an old man. He was very small but had a very kind smile, he could barely open his eyes and his chubby face gave him an 'adorable grandpa' look. He spoke in a husky voice – "I haven't seen one of these for years!"

He walked toward Kujo slowly. The boy responded with a smile and showed him the stone. For a moment, Kujo thought to have seen the elder's eyes…an unusual shade of blue…

"Well, I've never seen one!" – Revealed the boy in a soft voice – "I just found it"

"As ancient as the moon itself…" – said the old man – "Moonstone holds the power of mystery"

"Moonstone…?"

The old man nodded and continued – "You know, our ties to the moon are strong…and this gemstone is a tangible connection to the magic of the moon"

"Oh, I see…" – Kujo gave him a puzzled look. _Why is he telling me this?_ – He thought – _How did he know I had found this?_

The old man giggled – "Moonstone's secrets are locked beneath a pearly veil and with them, our own hidden truths, my boy. It's foremost a talisman of the inward journey, taking one deep into the self to retrieve what is missing, the parts of the soul left behind or forgotten, then brought to light!"

"Sometimes the best thing to do is just to leave the past behind…" – said the boy.

"Even if you run away, it'll eventually catch you. If we forget our past, son…" – replied the elder – "we'll just make the same mistakes again. Griefful memories shall not interfere in our future, but they may be useful"

"I understand what you say, but-"

"Oh, I got it. You're having trouble with a girl!"

"I-I'm sorry?" – asked the boy perplexed.

"Why would a man's heart have so many doubts if wasn't for a woman?"

Kujo laughed nervously – "I can't really get your point…"

"Do you lover her?" – asked the old man enthusiastically.

"I think I should get going…"

Kujo waved him goodbye and was just about to turn his back on him when the old man said these words – "Love is a beautiful pain, isn't it?"

The boy stopped and lowered his head. The two of them stayed in silence for a few minutes. Kujo smiled and finally completed his sentence – "Especially when you can't stop loving her"

The old man approached him and patted his shoulder. Kujo forced a smile once again and looked down.

"Our bonds used to be strong" – explained the boy in a low voice – "But lately I've been feeling that something is tearing us apart. No matter how much I try, it only gets worse. I feel hopeless…"

"Why don't you give the moonstone to her? It's the perfect gift for estranged lovers!" – said the old man trying to console him.

"Yeah, the moonstone…" – he said in a sarcastic voice – "By the way, we're not even lovers"

"Man of little faith!" – Complained the elder – "Of course you are lovers! You love each other!"

"I don't know…" – uttered the boy – "She's so lovely when she's being herself! But…suddenly things change, she starts to act cold and her eyes become distant. You know, I wish I could…" – his face reddened as he spoke and his eyes somewhat dreamy – "I wish I could wake up every morning with her lying in my arms, I wish I could love her; I wish I could make her mine! If I tell this to her, she'll just…ignore me. In the end, it's just a dream…"

The old man sighed. "My boy" – he said – "dreams are meant to be achieved. If you could, would you forget her?"

"Unfortunately, no" – answered the boy – "I'd rather be dead than living somewhere she doesn't exist, even hurting as hell I wouldn't change a thing about meeting her…!"

The old man giggled once more – "Geez, kids nowadays are tough!" – he walked back to the place where he first appeared – "I think you should give it a try" – he advised the boy as he pointed at the hand holding the stone – "The impossible awaits you"

"W-wait! Before you go…Er, I'm a bit lost…" – said the boy.

"Follow this path" – he pointed him a direction – "and you'll get where you want"

The boy looked at where he pointed – "Thanks…By the way, what's your name…" – and he turned around to ask, but the old man had vanished – "Sir?"

He looked all around; no one was there.

"Weird…"

He put the stone in his pocket and followed the path the old man had told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Illusion

Victorique opened her eyes slowly. She rubbed her them idly, still heavy from all the crying. She sat up on her bed and looked around; he hadn't come for her after all. The moonlight shone through the window, lighting up the room. _Full moon_ , she thought. She stared at it nostalgically, that night's events playing in her mind like a movie. She looked at the hand which she slapped his face and felt tears coming back again.

"It hurt me more than it hurt you…" – she whispered – "You didn't have to say that, Kujo…"

She lied down and tried to sleep once again, but she didn't succeed. Not only was she too restless but also something about her pillow was just not right.

"What the heck…" – she lifted the pillow and found the culprit of her discomfort: the moonstone. She took it in her hands and gazed at it accusingly. _You_ , she whispered, _you are supposed to bring luck! Not the opposite!_

She threw it out of the window in anger and tried to sleep once again, but was even more uneasy than before. "Damn you, stupid moonstone stupid Kujo gave to me…" – and saying this she got up and went to search for a lantern. As she found one, she went outside to look for the moonstone.

It didn't take too long for her to find it. However, something about the stone was different…

"Navy blue?" – She wondered – "So this is what happens when you're exposed to the moonlight…Hmpf! People really can get easily impressed…!"

That color, someway, gave her an indescribable feeling of melancholy…

She looked up at the night sky, full of stars. "Mama…" – she whispered – "Why is this loneliness still stuck inside of me?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the voice of nature…

 _Open your eyes!_

"What?" – Her eyes snapped open when she heard that and then…

"Ah!" – She cried out as she dropped the lantern. Her surroundings had completely changed; she was no longer at home. She took a few steps backwards but ended up stumbling and falling.

"What the…where am I?"

She looked around… _full moon, trees, a river…_

"River…? Could it be…?"

She stood up, picked the lantern up and walked toward the river, stopping and kneeling by its bank and placing the lantern down beside her. She could see her reflection in the water and with her small fingers she played with it, some fireflies joining her playing. She giggled, forgetting for a moment how she ended up in that place.

"What a young beautiful lady I have here…" – said a husky voice.

Victorique stood up in a flash, startled.

"Who's there?"

From the darkness of the forest that surrounded that area, a small figure showed up. He came near her slowly…

"Stop right there!" – Ordered the girl – "Don't come any closer!"

He stopped. She relaxed a bit when she noticed he was just an old man.

"I heard a howl, so I came to check it out…" – explained the old man calmly – "It's not usual to find wolves here. I'm surprised to see one!"

"What are you saying?" – She asked, afraid of his possible answer.

"Wolves go wild in full moon nights…" – he regarded her – "Gray wolves are not an exception, I believe…"

She stood petrified in shock. _How does he know_? _Does he work for the Ministry of the Occult?_

"I was waiting for you" – he said interrupting her thoughts – "I'm glad you came"

She gave him a suspicious look – "How did you know I'd…end up here?"

He smiled at her and pointed at the stone in her hand – "The moonstone, it brought you here"

"What?" – She asked – "That's impossible!"

"The impossible is just a point of view, dear" – said the elder.

"Ok…" – she said trying to calm herself down – "How do you know about me?"

"Oh, that…" – he giggled – "You know, moonstone is a very personal stone. It's a reflection of the person who owns it. Thus, since the moment you have it with you, I can see your soul…"

And he opened his eyes wide; his irises had the same color as the stone in her hands. She gulped.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"I am no one" – he presented himself in a formal tone, his eyes back to normal – "I was sent to look after mankind and was given this stone to accomplish my mission. That's all I know and it's way more than enough…!"

"I-I see…"

He tried to approach her once again and this time she didn't stop him. He stopped in front of her; they were almost of the same stature. She looked him in the eyes – "Why am I here?"

"Ah, I knew you'd get there…" – he smiled and continued – "Well, I met a young man the other day. He had a smile in his face…he had scars in his heart, though. Not only scars but also broken pieces! He held the stone in his hands, so for a moment I could feel what he had been feeling for years…"

She gave him a puzzled look – "What has this man to do with me?"

"There's a wall he tries to break down every single day. Within these four walls, there are scatters of a girl's incomplete heart. As the time passed by, he found out that those scatters were the ones missing in his own broken heart. So he tries and tries to break it down…but he can't succeed"

"Why can't he break it down?" – She asked timidly.

"The girl won't let him do that…"

"Why? If she has the missing pieces of his heart then this means they're soul mates, right?"

"Right, dear. He loves her and she loves him as well. He wants to mend their broken pieces so they can beat as one complete heart. But the girl is afraid of this feeling because she has never felt something so strong in her life of nothingness. The fear she carries is a chain to her past that keeps her inside the walls…"

And he turned to the river and made a gesture for her to look at _it_.

"Oh no…"

When she looked at it all she could see were frames from her own life. Her petite body started to shiver as she saw all the sad memories…her days locked in a tower, the day Kujo was deported, the days she spent under her father's control, her mom and Brian's deaths, the war…

She fell to her knees, dewy-eyed. The old man kneeled beside her and said – "Her heart aches because she lost those she loved. One was left safe, though. He aims to have her heart but she's afraid to give it to him, because an overwhelming feeling like that can be catastrophic…"

"I see" – she said trying to hold back her tears – "So, the man…the man…"

And she buried her face in her hands, crying. "Kujo is the man…" – she said between sobs. The old man patted her head gently. She tried to speak once more:

"I'm such a fool!"

"Why do you say that, dear?"

"Because I love him and it kills me inside! Do you know how hard is to be left alone for half a life?! Everything feels ephemeral for you! If I start loving him with all I've got I'll lose him, I-…"

"You're losing him already…each day gone by is a lost chance. If you keep thinking like this, your life will be fulfilled by nothing but emptiness"

She lowered her head, tears that she couldn't hide streaming down her face.

"Even if you say that, Kujo is not a bird trapped in a cage, he'll eventually fly away just like everyone else…and I'll be left behind with a bleeding heart"

She looked up at him, her face red from the pressure she made to hide it in her hands and uttered under her breath – "What hurts the most is to feel his touch and pretend I don't want it, pretend I don't love him…"

"As far as I've seen, the only bird flying away is _you_!"

"What do you expect me to do?!"

"My child" – he said as he placed his hands over her shoulders – "Don't stab the heart that beats to make you smile"

"It's not like I can love anyway…I don't know how to" – she said avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, dear…! Don't waste your words to reduce your precious dreams to lies! If you don't know then let him teach you!"

"What if he gets tired of me? Last night I told him to leave me and he said he'd do so…"

"The boy was upset; your words were not very kind too. Wasn't he the one who promised to always find you? This pendant on your neck is the proof. Your face is like the sunrise to him, he needs you. You're lucky to be in love with your best friend…"

His words lightened up her eyes and a faint smile formed in her lips. In the river, good memories started to reach the surface. As she looked at it, she felt incredibly relieved. All of the sweetest moments had a taste of him, that _baby squirrel_. Her tears ceased and she could finally smile – "It's time to face it…I want to be with him, feel his warmth…"

"Such enamored words…" – sighed the old man in relief as he wiped her last tear with his thumb and helped her to stand up. He told her – "Listen to what I say, dear: use your past as a rung of experience to the next level and not as a wall that prevents you from moving on"

"Do you think I still have a chance?" – She asked.

"I'm pretty sure!" – He replied – "If you tell him your feelings, you'll be loved undoubtedly!"

"Are you really sure? What if-…"

"No ifs! What happened in the past belongs there; your future is not written yet: you'll write it now. Cut the rope that ties you to the rock that drowns you and find your way back to the surface!"

"Wh-…?"

"Sun is just about to rise!" – He interrupted her – "You must go home"

"W-wait! Will we meet again?"

"Farewell, my child" – and that was all he said before pushing her into the river.

"Wha-…" – she cried out as she fell.

"Ah!"

She sat in her bed, panting. She looked at her trembling hands and then at the window; it was morning already. She felt a bit confused at first, trying to figure out what had happened at all.

"The moonstone…!" – She remembered – "where is it?"

She searched for it all around her room, only to find lying under her pillow, where she had placed it before falling asleep. She took it in her hands…it was back to its natural color.

 _Don't tell me_ , she wondered, _it was just a dream?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Back to Reality

 _Don't tell me it was just a dream?_

She was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Memories of the old man and his words running through her mind…

… _Each day gone by is a lost chance…_

"How can I make good use of this chance then?" – She whispered to herself.

She sat up and sighed in frustration – "He's probably still mad at me…"

Victorique stood up and walked around the room, stopping by the window. She looked outside; the weather was fine, just like any other summer day…

"What if…? That's it!"

She changed her clothes, brushed her hair and picked up two small flowers that were growing near the window, putting one in her hair and carrying out the other with her. She left her bedroom and went to the kitchen; she knew he'd be there.

And she was right; he was preparing breakfast. She watched him from the door…he seemed to be back to his normal self. He hadn't noticed she was there yet and she made sure he wouldn't, trying not to be caught before she was ready to look into his eyes. She took a deep breath and walked in slowly…

"Kujo"

A few seconds passed and yet there was no response from him. Just when she was about to call him again, he said coldly not turning around – "Good morning, Victorique"

That caught her a bit out of guard; Kujo has never acted cold toward her. Despite feeling a bit hurt, she knew he had reasons for that and decided to try once again – "Kujo, I…I need to talk to you"

"I'm listening"

"Could you look at me?"

He stopped what he was doing and turned around to face her, their eyes met. They faced each other for a while and no one said a single word. She had prepared all she wanted to say but just by looking at him her mind went blank, his eyes impatient. She wanted to speak but nothing came out. Her petite body started to tremble slightly in nervousness and her eyes became watery.

"K-Kujo…"

She bit her lip and lowered her head in order that she could hide the tears that made their way down her cheeks. Kujo was, in fact, angry. However, when he realized she was crying his heart broke into a million pieces. His impatient eyes were replaced by worried ones and his voice was no longer cold but soft as it always was.

"Victorique, are you okay?"

She didn't answer. He approached her and kneeled in front of her tiny body, trying to catch a glimpse of her face and asked once more – "Are you okay?"

"S-sorry" – she apologized as she tried to wipe her tears away – "I…I'm sorry for last night…"

His eyes widened in surprise. _Is_ _Victorique really apologizing?_

She looked up a bit to meet his eyes and blushing, she extended the small flower to him – "Will you…forgive me?"

He smiled at her words and took the flower. He made a gesture for her to come closer and so she did, kneeling in front of him. He put the flower next to the other one she had in her hair and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, so that he could give a better look at her face.

"I think it looks better on you" – he said as he placed his hands on her moist cheeks. He brought his face closer to hers, they closed their eyes and then…

…their lips touched.

It was gentle, it was sweet, and it was passionate…just like love should be.

When they parted, he kept his hand on her cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs. He touched her forehead with his'. They remained like this for a while…

"I wonder why _you_ , of all things, had to be my weakness…" – he whispered as he embraced her in a hug. She hugged him back and rested her head in his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"And still, you're the one I…" – he stopped – "the one I love…and that's pretty annoying"

She didn't protest. He stroked her hair tenderly and she allowed herself to enjoy his touch, clinging to his shirt.

"Kujo…" – she asked shyly – "Is always this good to hug someone?"

"I guess so…" – he answered, hugging her tighter – "Especially if it's someone you like…"

"I see…" – she said – "I've lost so much running away from this feeling…I hope it's not too late"

"It's never too late" – he said, kissing the top of her head – "I know you're hurt…and that there are moments you're taken by pain…but if you let me, I'll hold you until the hurt is gone"

"Do you promise me?"

"If I haven't said this yet, then listen: if it's for me, you're never gonna be alone again. Even if you weaken and let go of me, I won't let you fall"

"As if I'd weaken…" – pouted Victorique.

He chuckled – "Let me just cherish this moment with you…"

And they spent some time like this, no words, just in each other's arms.

"I'm hungry, Kujo…"

"Yeah, I was expecting that…"

They let go of their embrace and stood up. Before he could go back to prepare the breakfast, she asked – "Today's your day off, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Why?" – He asked.

"Well…I was wondering if you could take me to that river you told me about…it's a nice day after all, we could go for a picnic…!" – She suggested.

"Are you asking me out by any chance?" – He asked in a playful tone.

"C-call it whatever you want! Anyway, it was just a suggestion…stay at home is always an option" – She said embarrassed, her cheeks in a lovely shade of red. She turned around and the headed to the door.

He grabbed her arm before she could leave – "Surely, I'd love to take you there"

She gave him a smile. "You should smile more often…" – he said patting her head fondly – "it makes you look even more beautiful"

Her face reddened as a pepper and she slapped his hand, not with her usual rudeness though. He chuckled – "I see, the old Victorique is back"

"Idiot…" – she mumbled – "It's your responsibility to bring the new Victorique to life"

"You mean that now I'm allowed to do it?"

"Yeah" – she replied walking towards the door, then looking over her shoulder – "You better keep your promise!"

"It'd be an honor to become my lady's heart!" – He said courteously.

"Take good care of this _Monstre Charmant_ , please"

"I will" – he promised – "but before, would you help me with the food for the picnic?"

"Uhum" – she cleaned her throat – "That's up to you. I had the idea, you work on it"

"Hey, that's not fair…!"

"One can't have everything in a day, Kujo!"

"So you mean that since you got a hug from me, you won't get any raspberry jam sandwiches…at least not today"

"You wouldn't do that, Kujo…!" – She said, turning around to face him.

"Maybe I would…" – he said teasingly.

"You're an idiot, really…" – she complained as she dressed an apron. He laughed at her complaints.

"Is it so bad?" – He questioned, looking at her.

"It could be worse…" – she admitted. He lifted her chin and kissed the tip of her nose and then her forehead. "At least there are a few rewards…" – she said blushing. He smiled.

They were almost finished preparing the basket, when Kujo asked – "Is there a reason for you to want to go to that river?"

"Now that you ask…" – she said – "Do you believe in miracles, Kujo?"

"We're together despite that prophecy of the great storm…I can consider it a miracle"

"You're right. We've come so far, after all…"

"Yeah…but why are you asking?"

"Well…" – she uttered – "That thing about the moonstone and all…"

"You mean the part you said it could reunite quarreled lovers?"

"In the end, it turned out to be true…" – she said timidly, taking one of his hands in hers – "I'm not perfect, Kujo… but I want to work on a _forever_ with you"

He gave her a warm smile and held her hand, pulling her to the yard along with him. There, he picked a red rose from one of the bushes and kneeled in front of her, not letting go of her hand he declared – "My golden butterfly, I give you this rose as a proof of my love. Let's work on forever, you and me, starting now…each day a new step, a new battle, a new proof we love each other. Everything is nothing without you in my life; before you fly away, allow me to make you mine…!"

She put a hand over her mouth, her emerald eyes widened in shock. After a few seconds, just when she thought there were no more tears to shed…

"Idiot Kujo…" – she said smiling brightly – "You're supposed to propose to me on suit and tie, not in an apron…!"

She took the rose in her hands – "I've been yours ever since I was born; Just save some love for tomorrow…as you said, we're just getting started"

"Don't worry" – he said as he stood up – "Today I love you more than I loved you yesterday. Still, I love you less than I'll love you tomorrow"

"What kind of philosophy is this, Kujo?" – She asked in a tender voice.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his face closer to hers – "Philosophy of a fool in a love…I love you, Victorique"

She stood in her tiptoes and gripped his collar, making him bend his back a little so that she could whisper in his ear – "I love you, Reaper"

He gave a light kiss on her neck and then stared into her eyes – "If this is a dream, don't wake me up…ever!"

"I wouldn't…but this is real, I know"

He reached for her lips and was welcomed by them…

 _Miracles are a reality; but we shall not just wait on them, but also make our moves. It's not only a matter of belief or faith but also of determination to achieve it. Life itself is a miracle…it's up to us to make good use of it._

* * *

 ***moe moe overdose***

 **Still can't believe I wrote something like this...Sorry if this was too much for you guys, thanks for reading anyway ~~ o/**


End file.
